littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jade Thirlwall
Jade Amelia Thirlwall, geboren am 26. Dezember 1992 (20 Jahre), ist ein Mitglied und Leiter der vierköpfigen britischen Girlgroup Little Mix (früher Rythmix) mit Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson und Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Frühes Leben Jade stammt aus South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Sie wurde von ihrer Alleinerzeihenden Mutter Norma gbeoren und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Karl. Zuerst war sie Studentin und nahm an verschiedenen Gesangswettbewerben in der Nähe teil. Sie ist gut mit dem Gewinner der 6. Staffel von 'The X Factor', Joe McElderry, befreundet, der auch aus South Shields kommt. Jade begann im Alter von 3 Jahren mit dem SIngen und besuchte bis sie 15 war "Steps Dance & Fitness" in South Shield, wo ihre Tanzasubilderin Pam Eqlintine war, die sagte, Jade war immer eine gute Sängerin und arbeitete immer hart in allem, was sie tut. Jade ist eine ziemlich ruhige Art Mädchen ....Als sie mit dem Tanzen voranschritt, wusste ich, dass sie im Begriff war, ein Star zu werden, weil sie gerade diese natürliche Fähigkeit hat... Sie hat eine erstaunliche Stimme. Schon in ihren jungen Jahre hatte sie eine starke Stmme." Ab dem Alter von neun Jahren besuchte sie die Performers' Stage School in South Shields. Als sie 13 war, wurde Jade gefragt, ob sie nicht dem Chor beitreten und beim Schul-Ensemble mitsingen wollte. Delia McNally, Jade's Lehrerin an der St Wilfrid's, erinnert: "Jade trat oft in unserer Schule auf und sang für unser 'tsunami relief concert in support of World Challenge'." Jade erinnert sich: "Ich spielte bei kleinen Schulstücken und Musicals mit." Mit 16 performte Jade in Pubs und Clubs. Jade's Mutter, Norma, sagte, wenn Jade einen Gig habe, würde sie Joe (McElderry, Gewinner von X Factor 2009) dazu einladen, mit ihr zu singen.Sie erschienen auch zu Festivals und Charity-Aktionen gemeinsam. Karriere X Factor (2011) Jade hat sich vor 2011 zweimal bei X-Factor beworben: 2008 und 2010. Sie wurde beide Male aufgrund Mangels von Selbstvertrauen nach Hause geschickt. Dann bewarb sie sich wieder 2011 mit dem Song " I Want To Hold Your Hand", berühmt geworden durch die Beatles. Jade, sowie die anderen Mädchen von Little Mix, kam nicht als Solokünstlerin ins Bootcamp und so wurden seperate Gruppen gegründet, die Faux Pas und Orion (in der Jade war) hießen. Beide Gruppen schafften es nicht durch das Richterhaus. Jedoch wurde in letzter Sekunde die Entscheidung getroffen, aus beiden Gruppen jeweils zwei Mitglieder zu einem drittem Ensemble zusammenzuführen. Trivia *Sie wurde im selben Ort geboren wie Perrie. *Ihre Spitznamen sind Pickle, Poopey und Edna. *Ihre Lieblingsessen sind Lasagne und Kekse. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind Lila und Aquamarin. *Ihre Lieblingsalben sind 'Amy Winehouse- Back To Black', 'Beyoncé- I Am Sasha Fierce' und 'Mumford and Sons- Sigh No More'. *Ihre Lieblingssongs sind 'jeder Motow und Musical-Song' und To Know Him Is To Love Him', gecovert von Amy Winehouse. *Sie denkt, dass ihre Wohnung heimgesucht wird. *Ihr Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. *Alle Mitglieder von Little Mix stimmen darin überein, dass Jade der größte Streber ist. *Sie hat eine Nuss-Allergie. *Jade hat Angst vor Clowns. *Wenn Jade eine Disney-Prinzessin sein könnte, würde sie Jasmin aus Aladin sein wollen. *Wenn Jade jeder Mensch sein könnte, tot oder lebend, würde sie Diana Ross sein. *Ihr Liebingsmitglied der Boyband ''One Direction ist Liam, da sie ihn 2008 datete. Galerie Photos= jadewings.jpg tumblr_mwxsl1XbR11t3fn3do4_250.gif JADEjpg.jpg jadedna.jpg Jade.jpg jade7.jpg jadedoll.jpg jade9.jpg jade.png JadeThirlwall42.jpg Jade100.jpg JadeThirlwall71.jpg jade6.jpg jadehowyadoin.gif JadeThirlwall6.png Jade13.jpg jadeblue.png jadechangeyourlife2.gif JadeThirlwall31.jpg JadeThirlwall4.jpg JadeThirlwall26.jpg JadeThirlwall7.jpg JadeThirlwall12.jpg jadedisney.png jademinni.png JadeThirlwall60.png JadeThirlwall34.png jade19.png JadeThirlwall45.png JadeThirlwall21.jpg jade5.jpg jade9.png JadeMP.jpg|Jade's individuelles Logo: Schleife jade8.jpg jade10.jpg jade11.jpg jade12.jpg jade14.jpg jade10.png JadeThirlwall47.jpg JadeThirlwall8.jpg JadeThirlwall16.jpg Jade200.jpg JadeThirlwall52.png Jadethirlwall.png Jade1.jpg Jade11.png Jade17.png JadeLittleMe.jpg |-| Gifs= tumblr_mwxsl1XbR11t3fn3do4_250.gif jadechangeyourlife2.gif Tumblr_mxqe6nVO391sqlkpfo9_250.gif jademovegif.gif Kategorie:Bandmitglieder Kategorie:Personen